


The Thieves descent into weirdness

by ShenKusho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal, Resurrection, Snuff, Vaginal Sex, im bad at tags, just a lot of weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenKusho/pseuds/ShenKusho
Summary: The thieves discover that dying actually feels really good and that sex is nice. This story will kinda follow the events of the main game and it will eventually include Royal. That also means that characters added in the tags might not be added in the story yet. I will also mention this here since I was inspired to write this affront to God by FarFromTheTree who has already made a similar story to this. If you even somewhat like this you should absolutely check their work.
Relationships: Polythieves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Side Effects of Samarecarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020765) by [FarFromTheTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree). 



> As I mentioned in the summary this story is inspired by another author and I take no credit for the idea. With that being said this will be a slower story where every character get their moment to shine unlike in the games. This is also my first work that I'm posting and I'm still new to writing so don't expect this story to be the best.

It all began in Kamoshida's palace. The thieves had meant to just push a little further that day before heading home since Morgana had told them that the treasure was really close. After having found the treasure and established their infiltration route they made their way to the safe room so that they could leave this awful castle. Only they had one last obstacle in their way in the form of a shadow that had decided to stand guard in front of the safe room they were planning to use. Joker using his third eye had told them that they were equal to the shadow but it shouldn’t be too bad. It turned out to be an Eligor, who they were making quick work until it happened.

‘’Going in for the kill’’ called Ann.

‘’No wait Panther, you’re really low, let Skull handle it’’ Joker tried to yell at his teammate but it was too late.

Ann was already charging the shadow with the intent to roast its face off, however in her tired state she had forgotten that the shadow was resistant to fire. This meant that the shadow barely survived and that was all it needed to skewer Ann with its spear through the chest before Skull could finish it off with a zio. 

‘’Lady Ann are you okay’’ Morgana yelled as he was rushing over to where she laid on the ground.

‘’Please Ann say something’’ Ryuji cried kneeling next to her corpse, while clutching her hand and trying to find a pulse.

‘’She is already dead Skull, but don’t worry’’ said Akira while walking up to his two still alive teammates.

‘’What the fuck do you mean don't worry, you fucking idiot. My friend is dead and you are telling me to not worry about this’’ Ryuji screamed at Akira, tears starting to form in his eyes.

‘’I'm telling you to not worry because we can revive her with one of my personas’’ Akira calmly said as he was reaching up for his mask.

With one summon, healing energy started to form around Ann’s corpse and slowly the hole in her chest started to form up again. After a few seconds Ann opened her eyes and had a look of horror and relief on her face as she slowly started to sit back up. 

‘’Lady Ann you are alive’’ Morgana exclaimed with disbelief in his voice.

‘’Yeah i think so’’ Ann said while reaching up to feel her chest, trying to find the hole that she was sure should be there.

‘’See I told you not to worry Skull, one of my personas can revive us if it ever becomes necessary’’ Joker said in his casual voice.

‘’Lets head to the safe room guys, so that we can check on lady Ann to make sure that she is alright’’ Morgana said while making his way to the door.

Akira giving Ann a hand off the ground noticed that her face was extremely red and that she was walking weirdly towards the room. Inside the safe room the others were starting to prepare to leave the palace, however Akira had another idea.

‘’Wait guys there is something we need to do before we leave for today’’ Akira announced to the group, which got him a weird look from all of them.

‘’But we found a way to the treasure which is all we need’’ said Ryuji dumbfounded.

‘’Yeah and we got all the Will Seeds and we checked all corners of the castle for loot’’ said Morgana.

‘’I know but i would like to examine Ann before we leave to make sure she doesn’t have any side effects from being revived’’ Joker said calmly while sitting down in one of the chairs in the safe room.

‘’Why, i feel fine’’ Ann said, trying to get out of there.

‘’I’m sure however this is the first time we have tried this so I just wanted to make sure that you are fine’’ Joker explained.

‘’Can’t we just please leave? I'm really tired from today’’ Ann whined while trying not to look at the guys.

‘’Please Ann it will only take a few minutes’’ Akira said.

‘’Yeah Ann there could be some crazy side effect that we don’t know yet’’ Ryuji said while joining Akira at the table. ‘’Besides you don’t look all that fine to me’’ Ryuji noted when taking a closer look at her face.

‘’Alright fine but you better make it up to me another time’’ Ann sighed while sitting down at the table.

‘’I will buy you the biggest crepe you can find the next time we are in Shibuya’’ Akira said with a smile on his face.

‘’Alright now to start off, do you have any pain, do you have trouble breathing, is there any difference between before and after you died’’ Akira questioned.

‘’No i don’t have any pain or problems with breathing, and I feel just the same as i did before’’ Ann said, still not looking directly at the other members.

‘’Then why haven’t you looked at us this whole time and why is your face still red like a tomato’’ Ryuji chimed in.

‘’Uhm I-I don’t know what you are talking about’’ Ann exclaimed, still trying to not look at the boys.

‘’Ann just tell us, if there are any side effects that you can feel we need to know now’’ Akira said with a more serious tone to his voice.

‘’It’s something embarrassing though’’ Ann said with a very quiet voice.

‘’I’m sorry Ann but we still have to know if this spell is safe to use’’ Akira said.

‘’It makes you insanely horny’’ Ann said with a voice barely above a whisper.

‘’What the fuck Ann’’ Ryuji said with a hint of uncomfort in his voice.

‘’Well how about you try it then you idiot’’ Ann said, and for the first time looking up at Ryuji when she talked.

‘’Alright maybe i will, Akira hit me with the spell’’ Ryuji said while turning to Akira.

‘’I’m sorry Ryuji but i can only target dead people with this spell’’ Akira explained.

‘’Alright then kill me, just make it quick’’ Ryuji said while getting out of his chair.

‘’Hold on you moron you can’t be serious’’ Morgana said while looking on in disbelief.

‘’I want to prove Ann wrong in that it won't make you horny’’ Ryuji stated.

‘’Uhm if you want to then I guess it’s okay’’ Akira said.

‘’Just shot me in the head that should do it’’ Ryuji said while making his way to the corner of the safe room.

However he never made it to his destination since Akira shot him before he got there. Rushing over Akira began to revive Ryuji while noting that just like before the wound closed up so that there was no trace that it had ever been there. After a few seconds Ryuji opened his eyes while looking around with disbelief that he had just come back from the dead.

‘’Are you alright Ryuji’’ Akira asked him while helping him get up.

‘’Yeah but fuck Ann was right, I'm really fucking horny right now’’ Ryuji said while his drifted towards the noticeable bulge in his pants.

‘’You could have just believed me you idi- mhhp’’ Ann said before she was cut off by Ryuji kissing her. Initially she was taken aback, however her horny mind soon welcomed it and started to lean into the kiss a bit more. Akira was left to sit stunned that his two friends were having an aggressive makeout session in front of him. However it did start to make his penis stir to life as he watched his teammates explore each other's bodies. He couldn’t restrain himself for long as he made the clothes around his nether disappear so that he could start to slowly stroke his dick.

It didn’t take long for his two friends to separate from each other to get some air, however when they did, they noticed a lone Akira stroking his dick to the show that they were putting on. They shared a meaningful look before making their way towards him with an intent to kill in their eyes.

‘’Guys wait’’ Morgana finally chimed in. ‘’Before you proceed with whatever this is remember that Akira is the only one that can revive as of right now. Furthermore I feel like Akira dying is really bad and that we can’t revive him if he goes down’’ Morgana tried to explain to the group.

‘’Don’t worry Morgana I bought a few revival items from Tae, also I don’t think anything happens if I die, since I don't get that feeling at all’’ Akira explained. ‘’Here i will even prove it right now’’ Akira said before throwing an item to Ryuji and then immediately shooting himself in the head. As he did he came as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

‘’Woah, someone sure is excited to die’’ Ann noted before making her outfit disappear, while Ryuji did the same. 

‘’I can’t wait to see how he reacts’’ Ryuji said while making his way to Akira’s body.

‘’Oh my God that feels so fucking good’’ Akira said as he came to again, hands already on his dick stroking away.

‘’Guys i think we should quickly talk about boundaries before we proceed’’ Ann said, trying to be the voice of reason.

‘’Yeah maybe we should’’ Ryuji acknowledged. ‘’I can start, I’m Bi and I’m fine with pretty much everything and I’m down to experiment with everything’’ Ryuji said.

‘’Honestly same goes for me, however i need to ask what having sex with each others makes us, because I'm sure this wont be the last time’’ Akira asked.

‘’Well we could try polyamory and it looks like we are in the same boat when it comes to kinks’’ Ann said.

‘’Alright I'm down for it’’ Akira said. ‘’Now lets continue from where we left’’.

Almost instantly Ryuji felt Akira start to suck his dick while Ann made her way towards his balls to give them equal attention. Not used to this much attention he got rock hard within seconds, and had to focus on not coming from the heavenly treatment of his dick. He however wasn’t the only one enjoying it as both Akira and Ann were moaning around his shaft and sometimes making out while still stroking Ryuji’s shaft.

‘’Oh my god, guys I'm getting close’’ Ryuji panted.

‘’I want you to come in Akiras mouth’’ Ann said as Akira continued to suck him off.

‘’Oh god Akira don’t stop, I'm so close, I'm gonna…’’ and that was all the warning that Akira got before Ryuji’s seed started to fill his mouth. However he didn’t swallow the cum, and when Ryuji stopped shooting his load Akira made a move to kiss Ann and shared the cum with her in a messy kiss. Ryuji stood there in the afterglow of his orgasm watching the messy scene play out, he started to grow hard once again. 

‘’Good to see that you are ready to go again’’ Ann said after pulling away to get some air. ‘’Because I really need one of you guys to stuff my pussy before I go insane. I also want one of you to fuck my throat until I suffocate.’’

‘’Alright I think I can handle that, Akira you take her pussy’’ Ryuji said. ‘’You know what panther give me your whip.’’

They started out with a normal spitroast, but after a while Ryuji decided to wrap Ann's whip around her throat, cutting off any air that she would be getting despite Ryuji's merciless throatfuck. After a minute both Ryuji and Akira could feel Ann's body convulsing around their members as she was slowly strangled to death and absolutely loving every second of it. Neither Ryuji or Akira had cum yet so they continued to fuck their lifeless friend as they both leaned in to kiss one another.

‘’Before I cum I want you to cut off my head’’ Ryuji said while still thrusting into his dead friend. Akira readied his knife so that he would be ready.

‘’Oh yes, this feels so fucking good Ann, your gonna make me cum. Akira I’m so close, do it now’’ Ryuji said, and those were his last words since a few seconds later his head and cumming lifeless body fell to the ground. Akira, turned on by decapitating his friend, hilted himself inside of Ann and came, making a mental note to ask her if she was on the pill later on.

After catching his breath Akira moved to resurrect Ann and make sure that she was okay before moving on to Ryuji’s headless body. Ann looked around for Ryuji and saw that he was laying on the floor headless.

‘’God if it wasn’t because I'm really tired right now I would be doing some weird shit to his body’’ Ann said while getting up and making her clothes reappear on her body. ‘’Akira did you cum inside of me?’’

‘’Uhm I may have, I’m sorry if you didn’t want that, I just didn’t really have a condom’’ Akira said while looking apologetic as he was lining Ryuji’s head up with his body.

‘’It’s all good, I kinda have a thing for cum anyways so waking up to a fat load in me is nice’’ Ann said with a tease to her voice.

‘’You are lucky that I’m really beat or else I would do it again’’ Akira said as he gave the no longer headless Ryuji a hand off the floor. 

‘’Damn that was great, when should we do it again’’ Ryuji asked as he did stretches.

‘’Now hang on a moment you guys we still have a treasure to steal, so at least try to keep it in your pants until then. Furthermore I don’t think it’s a good idea to die all the time and especially not in the real world, since we don’t have our personas there’’ Morgana said from the corner, trying to be the voice of reason.

‘’That seems like a good idea Mona’’ Akira said, making his way to the door to leave. ‘’Now lets get home and then tomorrow we can talk about how we steal the treasure.’’

Arriving home, Akira saw that Sojiro was sitting at the counter. When he heard the bell above the café door chime the old man looked up to see who it was.

‘’Damn kid, almost hoped that you were a customer’’ Sojiro said as he turned his focus back to the newspaper that he was reading. ‘’I was almost about to call the police since you are cutting it pretty late, got an explanation for me?’’

‘’I’m sorry that I’m late sir, but I got held up after school because I had to help my friends with some homework’’ Akira offered, as he made his way towards the kitchen to do the dishes as they had become his chore.

‘’Well alright then, as long as you stay out of trouble and away from bad crowds. If you don’t then i won’t hesitate to throw you out’’ Sojiro warned Akira as he had so many times before.

‘’Yes sir’’ Akira answered as he hid a small smile on his face.

‘’You guys are so fucking weird’’ Morgana said as Akira slid under his blanket.

‘’Yeah I guess we are’’ Akira said with a yawn. ‘’I’m sorry that you can’t join us and just have to watch.’’

‘’Well if I become a human again do you think I could join you guys’’ Morgana said with hope in his voice.

‘’Yeah for sure, I think that all future members of the phantom thieves are gonna end up joining, that is if we find any’’ Akira said, meanwhile fighting a losing battle against sleep. Eventually he lost completely and drifted off to a most beautiful dream that was mostly occupied by Ann and Ryuji and what had happened that day.


	2. Akira is a mad scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you cross a mad scientist with attic trash? Why you get Akira of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a new chapter for a while but some of the things I had planned for Yusuke didn't have the set up I wanted. Also I love the OG trio + a random cat, so I decided to make this chapter.

After bringing down Kamoshida and erasing his palace, the thieves thought that it would also bring an end to their work. However following their collective agreement to continue bringing justice to all those shitty adults, they ran into a problem. With Kamoshida and his palace gone they no longer had a place to train until they found a new target to go after. Their savior came in the form of a cat, more specifically Morgana, who introduced the rest of the party to Mementos. 

‘’What the hell is this place’’ Ryuji said while looking around the entrance to the mysterious subway station. ‘’It’s giving some serious creepy vibes.’’

‘’I told you this is Mementos’’ Morgana said with a sigh, having thought that he had already explained it to the group.

‘’So what now’’ Ann spoke up before the long explanation would start up again. ‘’Do we just run around until we find the target we came here for or what?’’

‘’Something like that lady Ann, but we won’t be running, we will be traveling in style’’ Morgana said with a smug smile on his face. ‘’Stand back you guess and behold.’’

Doing almost a little dance, Morgana leapt into the air and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. From the smoke emerged a minivan bearing a somewhat similar appearance to Morgana.

‘’Taa daa’’ Morgana said despite having no clear mouth.

‘’What The Fuck’’ Ann almost yelled. ‘’How did you do that?’’

‘’I will be honest and admit i have no idea why i can do this’’ Morgana said. ‘’I guess the public thinks that cats can transform into cars are a thing.’’

‘’Hmm yeah you might be right’’ Akira chipped in, while stroking his chin.

‘’That makes no sense, at all’’ Ann said like she was the last sane person in the world.

‘’Dude have you never seen ‘’My neighbor Totoro’’, that shit is a classic’’ Ryuji said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

‘’Guys lets not argue about this, we still have a target to take care of’’ Akira said while starting to climb into the Morgana bus.

After having defeated the target that they had come for, the thieves had decided to venture a bit deeper into Mementos. They soon found a floor with a single platform and no shadows in sight. Deciding to use this area as a safe room the thieves decided that they had earned a rest.

‘’So guys I was thinking’’ Ann said as she settled into her seat. ‘’Now that we are a thing, and have found a new place that acts as a palace, would you like to continue where we left off in Kamoshida’s palace.’’

‘’You bet I am’’ Ryuji said, already starting to undo his pants.

‘’Wait just a second Skull, there was something that I was thinking about’’ Akira said.

‘’Alright and what is that?’’

‘’I was thinking what if we could use our personas as well’’ Akira explained, earning confused looks from the others.

‘’How’’ Ann questioned.

‘’It’s just that the nature of personas are quite unique’’ Akira said. ‘’I was thinking, we could probably easily use them to snuff each other with spells of different kinds. But I was also curious if it would be possible to affect each other we ailments. During Kamoshida’s palace I noticed that Ann would sometimes affect shadows with fire, or that time a shadow put me to sleep. I was just wondering if we could do that to each other.’’

The rest of the thieves put their thinking faces on, twisting and turning the idea in their heads. What Akira had said sort of made sense to them but at the same time they were a bit doubtful that it would work.

‘’Hmm it’s worth a try at least’’ Ann finally said. ‘’I can try and hit you with a sleep spell since that should be pretty harmless if it does work.’’

Standing up Ann summoned Carmen and targeted Akira with Dormina. After being hit with the spell Akira went out as a light, his head falling back and he slumped further into his chair.

‘’Holy shit it worked’’ Ryuji said in disbelief. He stood up and made his way towards Akira to inspect his sleeping friend. ‘’You really put him to sleep.’’

‘’I guess I did’’ Ann said while looking over her handiwork, a devious smile starting to form on her face. ‘’Now that he is asleep, wanna get started?’’

‘’You bet’’ Ryuji said enthusiastically. ‘’But don’t you think we should wake him before we continue just so that he can join in?’’

‘’Nah I think we should have some alone time, besides if it works like it does on shadows he would either wake up naturally or you would just have to hurt him a bit for him to wake up’’ Ann explained. ‘’Besides I recall that you owe me for those money i lend you in middle school.’’

‘’Come on that was like 20 bucks’’ Ryuji pleaded. ‘’but fine have it your way.’’

‘’Good’’ Ann said while walking closer to Ryuji. ‘’Then you can start by eating my pussy before you shove that big cock of yours in it’’ Ann said seductively while grabbing Ryuji’s hardening shaft through his pants.

‘’As you wish your majesty’’ Ryuji sarcastically said while also getting on his knees as Ann made her outfit disappear so that he would have full access.

Starting out with slow and sensual licks along her slit, Ann started to moan as her hands started to sneak up to her breasts to play with them, occasionally pinching her nipples whenever Ryuji would suckle on her clit. As Ann’s pussy grew more wet, Ryuji started to lick more quickly and started to finger her hole as well. This made Ann release one of her nipples as that hand moved to grip onto Ryuji’s hair and drive his head more forcefully into her soaking pussy.

‘’Oh fuck. Just like that. Fuck, don’t stop, I’m so fucking close’’ Ann got out in-between moans. As she came her juices covered most of Ryuji’s face. ‘’Oh god that felt so good.’’

‘’That’s great, now time for the main course’’ Ryuji said, as he made his clothes disappear.

‘’Before you get started thrusting, I want you to do something for me’’ Ann said, having a look of pure lust on her face. ‘’I want you to shock me with Captain Kidd.’’

Ryuji looking annoyed that he would have to wait longer before satisfying himself, decided to indulge Ann in her request. Bringing out his persona he threw a lightning bolt towards Ann. Immediately after being struck by the spell Ann cried out as she almost fell over.

‘’Oh shit, are you okay? Are you hurt’’ Ryuji asked as he went to grab Ann before she could fall to the ground.

‘’Yeah I'm okay’’ Ann panted. ‘’Don’t worry about hurting me, I want to die at least once today. Also it did hurt but it also felt extremely good, so please shock me some more and don’t you dare stop until I’m dead.’’

‘’As you wish’’ Ryuji said before taking a step back, only for him to start shocking her again. Already being a bit dazed from the first one, Ann fell over, writhing on the floor in pain from the never ending lightning bolts that kept coming her way. As soon as she hit the floor, Ryuji was on her like a predator on prey. Ryuji having been denied stimulation for so long had made him impation, as he started to slide into Ann’s soaking slit. The experience for Ryuji felt strange as Ann’s muscles contracted from the shock making his advance quite difficult despite Ann’s never ending orgasm. Ann however, was starting to feel the effect that the shocks had on her body. Other than the orgasms and the realization that she loved pain, she could feel that her heart couldn’t take it much more and that the consciousness shock was starting to affect her brain as well. Her skin was starting to become seared from the lightning and that life was starting to leave her body. With one last mind shattering orgasm she finally died, however due to the electricity in her body her muscles were still contracting making her look alive. Ryuji at the moment wouldn’t have cared if she was alive or dead, since he was chasing his own release, thrusting away into his friend.

‘’Damn Ann your pussy feels so good right now’’ Ryuji said as he was starting himself approaching his orgasm. With a low moan he hilted himself in Ann and shot his seed as deep as he could. After riding out his release he stopped shocking Ann and her body finally went limp.

‘’Damn I guess she died at some point’’ Ryuji muttered to himself. Starting to stand up he soon realized that he was spent in more ways than one. Losing his footing he tumbled over, thankfully Ann’s body was there to break his fall. Ryuji fell head first into Ann’s cleavage, thinking that if she had been alive she would have called him a pervert. Standing up again he slowly made his way over to the sleeping beauty to get something to help with depleted energy. Ryuji started out with a light poke on Akira’s cheek to see if that would be enough. Disappointedly he found that this was not enough and that shaking Akira would not do the trick either. He soon remembered what Ann had said about hurting him and decided that a slap to the face would be worth a shot. This proved to be effective as Akira opened his eyes and started to sit up while lightly rubbing his chin.

‘’So was i right’’ Akira questioned before he looked around and saw Ann’s lifeless body lying a few feet away. ‘’Did i miss something’’ Akira asked sarcastically.

‘’Ehh not much dude’’ Ryuji said with a smug smile on his face. ‘’Just me and Ann sorting out some old debt that’s all. But yeah you were right.’’

‘’Not fair I’m sure that i could have helped out in some way’’ Akira said while pouting. ’’I think this calls for a punishment.’’

‘’Fine, whatever. But before that do you think i could have an energy drink or something. Ann wanted me to shock her and it completely drained me’’ Ryuji said while sitting down next to Akira.

‘’Alright I guess we can take a few minutes before we continue. Not like Ann is going anywhere’’ Akira pointed out as he started to look through his bag.

Soon after Ryuji felt that his energy had been renewed. He and Akira had used their break to talk about what Ryuji and Ann had been up to and what the debt had been about. Akira had pointed out that Ryuji was an idiot, but Ryuji had simply waved it off.

‘’Now should we get back to showing Ann a good time’’ Ryuji said while standing up.

‘’Hmm i guess we should. However there is another theory that I have, that I would like to try out’’ Akira said as he approached Ryuji from behind, his knife out and ready to strike.

‘’Sure, if it’s anything like the last I’m sure it’s gonna be a hit’’ Ryuji said, none the wiser about what was about to happen.

‘’I’m sure it will be’’ Akira said before he cut Ryuji’s head clean off, Ryuji never seeing it coming.

‘’Alright, time to see if this will work’’ Akira muttered to himself. Picking up Ryuji’s head he made his way over to Ann’s body, noting the burn marks on her body, coming to the conclusion that they had a good time while he was out. Kneeling beside her body he also severed her head and picked it up and placed Ryuji’s head where Ann’s head had been just a minute ago. With Ann’s head in hand he walked back over to where Ryuji’s body laid and placed Ann’s head where previously Ryuji’s head had been. Taking a step back he looked over the bodies of his friends.

‘’Well here goes nothing’’ he said as he cast a spell on both of them to resurrect them. The severed heads started to bind themselves together with the bodies that were next to them. After a few seconds of nothing, Akira thought that his idea was a failure, until Ann, now fused with Ryuji’s body, started to stir. A few seconds later Ryuji, who was now fused with Ann’s body, also started to wake up. Akira observed his two friends as they soon started to sit up, none of them having noticed that something was off.

‘’Damn Ryuji, that felt amazing. We are gonna have to do that again sometime’’ said Ann.

‘’Dude you could have given me a warning you know’’ Ryuji said. Ryuji brought a hand up to rub his head, however it was then that he noticed the first difference. His face, filled with confusion as he looked at the feminine hand before soon turned his gaze towards the rest of his body, shock and horror starting to fill his face as he was processing what was going on. After a few moments he looked around and found his own body, however it was now Ann’s head mounted to his neck rather than his. It seemed that Ann was going through the same range of emotions as he was. Slowly they made their way towards one another with a look of disbelief on their faces. Their eyes started to roam one another and soon after followed their hands, as to make sure they weren’t hallucinating. Soon after having somewhat come to terms with what was going on, they both turned their gazes towards Akira who had been observing the two of them. Their eyes filled with unspoken questions as they helped each other to stand.

‘’So, what do you think?’’ Akira asked with a sense of joy and excitement in his voice.

‘’What the fuck is this’’ Ann and Ryuji both exclaimed at the same time.

‘’Calm down you two, I just decided to play Doctor Frankenstein that’s all’’ Akira side while taking a step back.

‘’How can you expect me to stay calm Akira, I’m kinda freaking out here’’ Ann said while quickly breathing.

‘’Look I can assure you that you’re both fine and that there are no reasons for alarm. I just wondered if our heads could fuse with another body than our own. You know with nerve endings and all. I promise you that if I were to decapitate both of you I could turn the both of you back to normal’’ Akira hastedly explained before his own body would lose its head. ‘’I just thought that it would be fun to experiment a bit that’s all.’’

‘’You still could have, oh I don’t know, mentioned it to us’’ Ryuji frustratedly yelled.

‘’I’m sorry guys, truly’’ Akira said while looking like a puppy that just got yelled at.

‘’Ugh fine, just tell us the next time and then we are good’’ Ann said, taking pity on Akira. ‘’But now what.’’

‘’I thought we might experiment a bit’’ Akira said, his excited look coming right back. ‘’You know, figure out what you can do in another person's body.’’

‘’Alright i guess we can’’ said Ryuji, who was constantly looking towards the ceiling and keeping his hands at his sides.

‘’Cool, how about you start with trying to summon your persona’’ Akira said, looking almost like Tae when he was taking part in her clinical trials. 

Both Ann and Ryuji had no problem with summoning their personas even if they were in another body. It also seemed like their motor functions didn’t suffer from being swapped.

‘’Alright, how about we move onto something more fun’’ Akira said as Ryuji was finishing up the last of his tests.

‘’What do you mean’’ asked Ann.

‘’Don’t tell me you have never thought about what it would be like to be in the opposite gender’’ Akira said as he stood up, making his clothes disappear at the same time. ‘’That you have never wondered what it would be like to cum as a boy.’’

‘’I-I mean sometimes when I was masturbating that thought would cross my mind. But i have never really thought about it’’ Ann said, looking away as her cheeks grew red and a weird hardness started to make itself known to her.

‘’Mhmm I’m sure you never have’’ Akira said as he got on his knees in front of Ann. ‘’I’m sure you have never in your life thought about stroking a big, fat cock that was your own’’ Akira mocked. Akira then started to move his tongue over Ann’s hardening shaft, drawing out a surprised yelp from Ann, the new experience foreign to her. As her shaft came to full mast, Ann couldn’t contain the deep moan that escaped her, the feeling of being sucked off completely new to her. As a new feeling was starting to overtake her, Akira stopped and started to make his way towards Ryuji, who had observed the two of them and had started to rub his clit.

‘’And Ryuji I’m positive that you have never thought about how girls feel when they are stuffed full with dick’’ Akira said, removing Ryuji’s hand and aligned his cock with Ryuji’s sopping wet pussy. When Akira hilted himself in a single push, something seemed to break in Ryuji’s mind as he threw his head back and let out the most feral cry in pleasure either of the thieves had ever heard. As Akira started to thrust, Ryuji was reduced to a moaning mess, the only thing his mind could think of was how good this new sensation felt.

Having been robbed of her first orgasm as a boy, Ann had made her way towards Akiras bag, where she knew he hid a bottle of lube. After having covered her dick in a generous amount of the cold liquid, she started to sneak up behind Ryuji's exposed backside.

‘’Hope you don’t mind if I occupy this free hole’’ Ann whispered into Ryuji’s ear, even though he was already far gone. What drove him back to reality was the feeling of something at his backdoor. Looking over his shoulder to see what it was he got one last glimpse at Ann’s dick, before it disappeared into his soon to be loose hole. The feeling of two dicks penetrating him was too much for poor Ryuji, who was taken to new heights of pleasure, Akira’s cock had already been too much for him to handle. With a final orgasm Ryuji passed out and his body went limp. This didn’t stop Akira or Ann, as they continued to thrust into their friend. As Ann was stretching out her friend's backdoor, she could feel Akira’s shaft doing the same to Ryuji’s pussy. 

‘’Don’t think for a second that just because I enjoy this, that you are forgiven. I’m gonna think of some way to punish you next time’’ Ann said before moving in to makeout with Akira, as the two of them started to settle into a rhythm.

‘’Oh well now I’m excited for our next trip’’ Akira said, taunting her. ‘’I think I’m getting close, how about you?’’

‘’Yeah i think so’’ Ann said. ‘’Want to blow our loads together?’’

‘’You bet’’ Akira said with a smile. With that both of them started to thrust with all that they had. Ann was the first to blow, painting Ryuji’s backdoor white as she came hard, taken aback with how good it could feel to cum as a boy. Akira also filled Ryuji with more cum as he deposited his sperm deep inside. Panting as they lowered Ryuji down onto the floor, still passed out.

‘’God that felt good’’ Ann said. ‘’However I’m ready to get back to my own body again.’’

‘’Yeah I’m spent as well’’ Akira said as he started to prepare to chop off Ryuji’s head.

‘’Wait’’ Ann exclaimed. ‘’I think I got another load in me, and seeing as there is a way to the exit, I wanna get that out of me before you do it.’’

‘’Alright, I guess I will just try to avoid shadows on the way back’’ Akira said. ‘’Then help me get him into Morgana and lets go.’’

Ann's body was fairly light, so it was no problem loading Ryuji into the Morgana bus, to Morgana's annoyance and his promise to make sure that they would remain dead if they made a mess. The tour back was uneventful, with Akira only having to dodge a few shadows, along the way. The only noteworthy thing was that Ann had decided to use Ryuji’s throat as a pussy and while throatfucking him, she may have accidentally suffocated. Akira had simply rolled his eyes and kept going. When they got to the entrance Akira quickly swapped the heads back to their original body. Ryuji was a bit confused and annoyed at how he got back to the entrance to Mementos when he learned the truth. After saying their goodbyes they parted ways and returned home.

‘’You guys sure are weird’’ Morgana said, as Akira made his way under his blanket.

‘’Yeah I guess we are’’ Akira said while trying to stifle a yawn.

‘’Akira, do you think’’ Morgana started to say before lowering his voice. ‘’No that would be stupid.’’

‘’Do you want me to try and fuse your head onto one of us so that you can fuck Ann’’ Akira asked his cat with an almost serious look.

‘’What, m-me f-f-fucking lady Ann, that’s uhmm’’ Morgana stuttered, before stopping and dropping his head as he muttered. ‘’Maybe.’’

‘’Dude you can always ask, and yes I will give it a try next time we are in the metaverse’’ Akira said while giving Morgana a teasing smile.

‘’You would do that’’ Morgana exclaimed in disbelief. ‘’Thank you Akira, I promise you this won't be for nothing.’’

‘’Just glad to make you happy buddy’’ Akira said with a smile as he started to drift off to sleep, needing it after the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. I plan to write more in the future since school is extremely slow, giving me the time. I might also write some dumb Akeshu stories so please stick around for that as well. Once again I would love to get hear if you have any criticisms or areas that I could improve in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter since I do plan on writing more. If you have any ideas or things that you would love to see at some point then I'm all ears. If you have think I could improve anywhere then please let me know since I want my writing in general to improve.


End file.
